Trust
by EdenAdvance
Summary: This could've happened between Family Ties and Mind the Baby. You know, on the big rock they call an asteroid.


Trust

Trust by [Edenadvance][1]

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't own 'em. Farscape and it's characters are owned by Henson, O'Bannon and Nine Networks, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Summary/Notes: This could've happened between Family Ties and Mind the Baby. You know, on the big rock they call an asteroid. 

Feedback: Yes, I'd love to hear what you thought about it. As usual, send everything to [EdenAdvance@yahoo.com][1]. If you know a good name for the story, E-me too!

Archiving: Yeah, Nat's site, Sabine's site, Farscape Zone, Farscape Shipper Archive (mine) and the rest can nicely ask me. 

Trust

Copyright July 2000

Aeryn looked on as the other prowlers slowly retreated to Scorpius' ship. As soon as they were out of her sensor range, she advanced to where Crichton and D'Argo were floating in space. The gammak base was still giving off an orange glow, which was reflected on Crichton's face. She quickly maneuvered her prowler to pick her two friends up, while in the meantime, watching the sensors for any returning prowlers. 

Just when she thought that they were going to make it to the asteroid field unnoticed, three prowlers approached. Aeryn quickly set course to the asteroid field, but it was too late; the prowlers had spotted her and were now pursuing her into to the asteroid field. 

Aeryn looked at the clock she had set when Crichton and D'Argo had left the transport pod. She was running out of time and the prowlers were still after her. As she saw the microts tick by, Crichton's remaining time without oxygen, a shadow suddenly swallowed Aeryn's prowler. She looked up to see Talyn approach her, guns ready to fire upon the enemy. It wasn't long before her pursuers were nothing more than flaming balls of debris. 

"Aeryn? Are you there?" Crais asked over the comm. 

It took Aeryn a few microts to reply to her former commanding officer. 

"I'm here. I'm okay, but Crichton and D'Argo need oxygen to survive." She replied.

"Land your prowler on these coordinates, it's an asteroid with an oxygen-atmosphere." Crais responded and Aeryn looked at the coordinates, setting course towards the asteroid. 

"Aeryn? D'Argo? Anyone?" John asked the room he was lying in. His vision was a little bit blurry, but he could make out a form. 

"John, are you okay? I wasn't sure if I remembered your resuscitation technique right." Aeryn said, taking his arm. "Come, I have some food here, it isn't much though." 

"Did Rygel eat all the foodcubes again?" John asked, letting Aeryn guide him to a few rocks, serving as a table. 

"Don't you remember?" She asked, looking at him in shock. 

"Remember what Aeryn?" His vision started to clear up and he looked around. 

"Aeryn, where are we?" he asked. 

"Moya and the others starbursted out of the system when the Peacekeepers were coming to close. I could barely get you here before you ran out of fresh oxygen. D'Argo hasn't awakened yet, but he'll be okay." Aeryn said, starting to feed him. 

"But you didn't answer my question. Are we in a Peacekeeper cell?" He asked, chewing on his food, whatever it was. 

"No. I found an oxygen-atmosphere asteroid and landed the prowler. There isn't much food here, so I'll have to search the other asteroids. Now, eat." She said, trying to feed him again. 

"I'm not hungry. So basically, you're telling me that we're stuck here. There's a small chance Moya will ever find this place again. What about Talyn and Crais?" he asked, looking at Aeryn.

"Uhh, I don't know. They disappeared into the asteroid field." She answered, standing up, leaving him sitting at the makeshift table. 

John stood up too and walked over to her. 

"Aeryn? What's wrong..." he started to say, stroking her cheek but she turned away from him. 

"Nothing is wrong, Crichton. I just don't want to talk about it." she said and walked away.

"Where are you going?" he asked to her back. 

"I'm going to search food for you and D'Argo when he wakes up." She answered and climbed in her prowler.

"Can't I come with you?" he asked, following her. 

"No, Crichton. I need to do this alone. You stay with D'Argo." 

"Has he awakened yet?" Crais asked Aeryn. 

"Yes, he'll be fine." She answered, walking around in Talyn's command. "But we'll need food and water. Do you know where I can find some?" she asked him. 

"Yes, I found an asteroid which provides water and food. There's some on Talyn, which you can take back to Crichton. What did you tell him about the asteroid?" he asked. 

"I told him that I found it. Don't worry, I won't tell them about you or Talyn." She answered and turned around to leave. 

"I'll await your next report." He called after her. 

He was pacing around the room, waiting for Aeryn to return. D'Argo still hadn't woken up yet and he began to worry. What if Scorpius had captured Aeryn? What if she was working for him? The questions raced through his mind. 

He looked up when she entered the room, carrying a little bit of food and water. 

"I couldn't find much, I'll have to search for another asteroid for food." She said and started to leave again, but found her way blocked by Crichton.

"It can wait for an arn or so. We need to talk, Aeryn." He said and pulled her with him to the makeshift table. 

"Crichton, don't be so foolish. Do you want to starve here?" she said, pulling back. 

"No, but without Moya, we'll die anyway. Now, you said you found this asteroid right?" he asked and she nodded. 

"Who says that those Peacekeepers out there don't find this asteroid?" He looked her in the eye. 

"They won't find us. Trust me." She answered. 

He had to ask the question that had been racing through his mind the entire time she had been gone. 

"Are you working with Scorpius?" 

Aeryn looked at him, anger evident in her eyes. 

"No. I'm not working with him, he would probably kill me on sight." 

"He won't give up. He wants me and he won't stop searching until he has me. I'm asking you once more. Will the Peacekeepers find this asteroid?" he looked at her, staring in her eyes. 

"No, they won't. I could hardly find this asteroid. Now, I have to go again. D'Argo should wake up soon." She said and broke out of John's hold on her arm. He watched her back as she disappeared in her prowler again. 

The End.

   [1]: mailto:EdenAdvance@yahoo.com



End file.
